ironyoshi1212rockzfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Mario Toy Show: Curse of the Very Random, Extremely Disturbing, Socially Awkward Pikachu
Super Mario Toy Show: Curse of the Very Random, Extremely Disturbing, Socially Awkward Pikachu is the 18th episode of the Super Mario Toy Show series. Plot synopsis Power Ranger Guy has Elite capture Pikachu so he can test out his new cloning device. While the procedure worked, the clone goes off and starts doing random things, much to Pikachu's chagrin. Characters *Mario *Yoshi *Pikachu *Power Ranger Guy *Elite *Pikachu Clone *SpongeBob Squarepants Trivia *The Ponies are strong with this one. Not only do we get to see Power Ranger Guy's favorite show, but we also get a clip of the intro and a coloring book that Power Ranger Guy and the Pikachu clone are working on. Transcript (The video opens up with Pikachu reading a comic book. It soon pans over to Mario, who is sleeping and dreaming, but is suddenly woken up.) Mario: WAH! Aaaaah, crap! Yoshi: What happened, Mario? Mario: I just had the greatest dream in the world. But it was just a dream. Yoshi: Aw, it's not that bad. I've had similar things happen. Hey Pikachu, what are you doin'? Pikachu: (reading comic) Oh ho ho ho! This issue is so great! I mean, it's got some pretty good artwork, it's engaging, like it very much. Mario: (as he and Yoshi head towards Pikachu) Oh, he's reading a comic book as usual. Yoshi: I mean that's- that's what he does most of the time. (???) Is that all you do is read comic books, Pikachu? Pikachu: No. I read other things. Yoshi: Like what? Pikachu: Books about comics... Mario: AHH! See? That's the problem here! You've been reading too many comic books, and it's preventing you from hanging out with us! Pikachu: No it hasn't! Yoshi: Oh no. Ya know, me and Mario are off to go play some video games. You go ahead and read your comic. Pikachu: Aw... (Scene change. We are at Power Ranger Guy's base.) Elite: Alright, Power Ranger Guy. What kind of absurd plan do you have for today? Power Ranger Guy: Well, I've been feeling rather mischievous, and I think... I'm- I'll cause some mischief. And I know the perfect way to do so. (Walks up to a Transformers box) A cloning device! Elite: It's just a Transformers box. Power Ranger Guy: It's not just a Transformers box! It's a cloning device that I found yesterday in the backyard, of all places. Yeah, it... looks really good. I wanna test it out to see if it actually works, but I really don't wanna use myself. (falls over) Elite, go and find us a test subject. Elite: Alright, sure beats sitting around here. God, I'm dusty. And besides, I think I know the perfect one to clone. (leaves) Power Ranger Guy: Good luck! (Scene change. Pikachu is done reading his comic.) Pikachu: Aaaand finished! Well that was a really good read. But, what am I gonna read now? (gasps) Wait, what's that over there? (Scene change. The 1st ever issue of the original Transformers comic from Marvel is shown.) Pikachu: (gasps) Oh my gosh, can that be?! It is! It is! It's the 1st ever Marvel Transformers comic book ever made! It's like the classic! Gotta get it! Gotta get it! Gotta get it! (Scene change. Pikachu heads for the comic.) Pikachu: COME TO ME!!! (The comic is lifted up) (Scene change. Pikachu is sent flying and falls.) Pikachu: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAHGH OW! Oooooh man that hurt. That really, really did hurt. Elite: (arrives) Hope Power Ranger Guy's gonna be pleased. (Grabs Pikachu) Whoo-hoo! (Scene change. Pikachu is soon in the cloning device.) Pikachu: Ooooooooohhhhhhh..... my head hurts. Huh? Wh- where am I? What is this place?! Power Ranger Guy: Oh hi, Pikachu! By the way, god job, Elite. Elite: Thanks for giving me some recognition for once! Power Ranger Guy: (to Pikachu) So, how do you fancy being cloned? Pikachu: (panicked) Wh- wait! What're you doing? What is this? Power Ranger Guy: It's a cloning device. And I'm gonna test it out and see if it works. Pikachu: For what purpose, though? Power Ranger Guy: I just told you. I just wanted to see if it works, so let's press some buttons... (he starts tapping on the side of the device) Here's the one who starts it (hits it) BEGIN! Pikachu: Huh? Wha? (The cloning device starts shaking around sporadically, and Pikachu begins screaming in terror) (Scene change. Mario and Yoshi are sitting down when they hear Pikachu's screams. It is rather dark.) Mario: You hear that, Yoshi? Yoshi: (gasps) Sounds like Pikachu! We gotta do something Mario! He might be in mortal trouble! Mario: I dunno. Sometimes when Pikachu gets himself into some crazy predicaments, he- he manages to get out of 'em in the end, I mean, 'cause he's Pikachu. Yeah, I- I bet he'll get out of this. Pikachu: (more screams of terror) Yoshi: Man, I hope your right, Mario. Doesn't sound too good up there. Pikachu: (more screams and cries of terror) (Scene change. The device is shook some more before if finally falls. Pikachu screams.) Power Ranger Guy: Whoa! That was insane! But did it work? Need to know if it actually worked. (Scene change. The device is stood up and another Pikachu is in there.) Pikachu: Ooooooh man I feel sick. Pikachu Clone: HELLOOOO!!! Pikachu: What? Who's that on me? Who is that?! Pikachu Clone: OOOOOH I likes you! Your so nice! Pikachu: Wh- what the? Power Ranger Guy: Okay, let's open the box. Here we go. (falls) Ahh! (the top is opened, and the clone emerges first) Pikachu Clone: (makes weird giggly noises) (Pikachu tries to come out, but he becomes a little stuck.) Pikachu: (grunts) Almost out. (He finally makes it out) Oh man, Mario was right. I need to lose some weight. (sighs) Pikachu Clone: HEY THERE, EVERYBODY! I'm Pikachuuuu. Pikachu: Whoa! What is that?! Power Ranger Guy: Say hello to your clone, Pikachu. Pikachu: There's no way I'm saying hi to that thing. Pikachu Clone: (makes a very derpy sound) Power Ranger Guy: My God he looks like he did a lot of drugs. Pikachu: Emphasis on a lot of drugs. Pikachu Clone: Oooooooh I likes you all... (turns around) Pikachu: Where's his tail? Power Ranger Guy: Oh, it got chopped off during the cloning procedure, there were some flaws to the cloning procedure. Pikachu Clone: I likes you! (moves his ears up and down) NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAAAAN. Pikachu: What? Power Ranger Guy: Oh, um, apparently, during the cloning development, his brain cells didn't form properly. Pikachu: So does that mean he's...? Power Ranger Guy: Dumb. Dumber than a sack of nails. Pikachu Clone: OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH! We're goings to have lots of funs, aren't we? Power Ranger Guy: Why yes we are! (To Pikachu) And now... BE GONE WITH YOU! Pikachu: What the?! (Pikachu is thrown down to the spot where he usually is) WHOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! Ooooooooh man... oh man that hurt. Mario: (sighs) Pikachu! What is it? Yoshi: Yeah! Wha- what happened? Pikachu: Mario! Thank God, Mario! Okay, you not gonna believe this, but... Power Ranger Guy cloned me! Yoshi: What? Mario: Wait, what? He cloned you? (bursts into laughter) Oh my gosh! That is the most ridiculous thing ever! Yoshi: Why don't you go up and check yourself? Mario: Fine. (Mario heads towards Power Ranger Guy's base and sees the clone) What the heck?! Oh my gosh, that thing looks like it did a lot of drugs. Woof. Well okay, Pikachu. You've been cloned. But I don't see what the big deal is. Pikachu: I'm- I'm not sure, but, I can't put my finger on it, but... something tells me he's just... really, really unsettling. (Suddenly, SpongeBob Squarepants arrives without warning and does his trademark laugh.) SpongeBob: Hey there, guys! Mario: Oh! Holy crap, it's SpongeBob! Yoshi: Oh hi, SpongeBob! Pikachu: Hey, it's been a while. SpongeBob: I know. Um, so... I- I just went and saw the whole cloning procedure that happened. It- it was crazy. Pikachu: Hm? Aw yeah, you saw it too... Mario: Well, I do- I don't know what the big deal about this is, I mean, what- what could possibly go wrong with a Pikachu clone? SpongeBob: I dunno. Well, we're gonna... go over in... here. Mario: Yeah. I'm gonna play some games. Yoshi: Count me in! Pikachu: I don't know about you guys, but I need to clear my thoughts on this whole madness. I'm gonna read. (Scene change. Pikachu is reading another comic. He soon hears the Pikachu Clone and Power Ranger Guy giggle, and turns to the left before he goes back to reading. He hears more giggles and turns to the right before he goes back to reading. He hears even more giggles before he finally gets pissed.) Pikachu (pissed and annoyed) WHAT IS UP WITH THAT NOISE?! Gosh, this is so annoying! I- it's preventing me from reading anything! I'm gonna go see what this is all about! (Scene change. The Pikachu Clone is hopping excitedly.) Pikachu Clone: He hoo he hoo he hoo huh! Power Ranger Guy: (shushes 3 times) Calm down, it's starting! Pikachu: (arrives) What're you guys laughing at? Pikachu Clone: Neow we're watching the best show EVER! Power Ranger Guy: And it's so awesome! Pikachu: What show in particular? (Scene change. The My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic intro is shown, accompanied by the theme song.) Pikachu: (freaking out) OH MY GOSH!!! AHHHHHHHHHGH!!! IT'S MY LITTLE PONY!!! You gotta be crazy to watch that show! Power Ranger Guy: Oh whatever! This is one of my favorite shows! I've been watching it ever since! This is what I've been liking. Pikachu Clone: NEOW I likes this show IT'S SO AWESOME!!! It's better than Transformers: Prime. Pikachu: What?! That is a lie! Transformers: Prime is one of the best shows of our generation. You can't deny it. Pikachu Clone: NNNNUUUUUUUUU I likes this show. Pikachu: Uhhhgh. You know what? Just forget it, I'm going off to read. Quit being annoying! (leaves) Pikachu Clone: OOOOOOOOOOOOH I wanna watch this show again! Power Ranger Guy: Don't worry, man. Listen, I have the first 2 seasons on DVD, tell ya what, we're gonna binge-watch it. ALL of it. Pikachu Clone: (very excited) OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH WEE HOO WEHOOWEEHOOWEEHOOOYEYEYEYEHOOO!!! (Scene change. Pikachu is going back to reading, albeit rather annoyed.) Pikachu: Hn Grumble grumble grumble grumble grumble. Mario: Ya know, Pikachu hasn't really been the same since that clone came along. Yoshi: Yeah you said it, Mario. He's been a little more disgruntled than usual. SpongeBob: Ah it's just kinda weird given that he's always so happy and cheerful like a certain someone right here. Mario: (sighs) I really hope this mess can be cleaned. Yoshi: Some reason, I can't feel that Pikachu' the only one who can stop him. SpongeBob: I dunno. I'm gonna talk to Power Ranger Guy and see if he can get that clone under control. Pikachu I gotta warn ya, SpongeBob. That clone is up to no good. I can tell. SpongeBob: Aw, come on. What's the worst that can happen with this clone? (Scene change. Power Ranger Guy and the Pikachu Clone are coloring in an MLP coloring book.) Pikachu Clone: NEEEEOOOOW I likes to color! Power Ranger Guy: Yeah, coloring is the best! It's really fun. Say, uh, pass me the light blue? Pikachu Clone: NNNNNUUUUUU your coloring my wife Dashie! (tosses over the light blue color pencil) Power Ranger Guy: Whoa, man! There's a lot of things you need to learn about ponies, and that is not one of them. It's nice to have a favorite but you kinda take it a little too far, I'm just coloring Dashie. (SpongeBob suddenly arrives.) SpongeBob: Hey there, Power Ranger Guy. Power Ranger Guy: Oh, hey SpongeBob. Uh... SpongeBob: What're you doin'? Power Ranger Guy: Coloring. Pikachu Clone: (gasps) DADDY!!! SpongeBob: (surprised) What? Pikachu Clone: Daddy daddy daddy daddy daddy daddy daddy daddy DADDY!!! SpongeBob: Did I miss something here? (Scene change. SpongeBob is being chased by the clone.) SpongeBob: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!! GET AWAY FROM ME!!! GET AWAY!!! Pikachu Clone: Daddy! NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN! Come back here, daddy! I want to play with you! SpongeBob: No, stay back! STAY BACK! Pikachu Clone: (hops on SpongeBob) Yay! SpongeBob: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! GET OFF OF ME! GET OFF OF ME!!! (Scene change. Pikachu is trying to read still, but the noise sends him off.) Pikachu Clone: NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN. Pikachu: (infuriated) RRRRRRRRGGGGH! Okay that it! This Pikachu Clone is going down! Mario: Whoa! Pikachu, calm down! I know he's a clone of yours that, you know, lacks a brain, but there's no reason to get all mad. Yoshi: I mean, yeah, he's an idiot, but he doesn't know better. Pikachu: Op, no, I'm pretty sure he knows better, he's just deliberately doing this to annoy me! So I'm the only one who can take him out! Um, see you guys later, I have something to do. I gotta finish what- mn- has should have been done a while ago. (leaves) Yoshi: Why do I not see this ending well, Mario? Mario: I dunno. Let's just sit here and see the inevitable outcome. (Scene change. The Pikachu Clone is still on SpongeBob.) Pikachu Clone: DADDY, DADDY, DADDY DADDY DADDY DADDY DADDY DADDY DADDY DADDY- SpongeBob: Get off of me! Get- (Suddenly, the Pikachu Clone is knocked off of SpongeBob.) SpongeBob: Uhgh! Thanks, Pikachu. Pikachu: Your welcome. SpongeBob: Huh, I'm getting out of here. (leaves) Pikachu Clone: WHAH? Whos ares you? Pikachu: I AM YOUR, uh... I, I guess your brother of sorts. But listen up, mister! You have been a nuisance all day! Being loud and annoying, that's one thing. Watching p- watching MY Little Pony with Power Ranger Guy, while also being loud and annoying, that's another. (The clone makes a derpy face) But you are just being WAY too annoying today! And I fear that I'm the only one who can stop you. Pikachu Clone: NNNNUUUUUUUUU we're gonna have a hug-fight! Pikachu: NO! We're gonna have an actual... (jumps into the air) DUEL!!! (Scene change. Power Ranger Guy is skimming over a coloring page with Celestia and Luna on it.) Power Ranger Guy: Wait a second! Don't they both rule Equestria? Coloring books are so confusing! (Scene change. Pikachu and his clone are preparing to fight.) Pikachu: Ready to get this battle on? Pikachu Clone: Okay! I'm gonna go! YAAAAAY!!! Pikachu: AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!! (The 2 begin fighting each other and throwing down petty insults.) Pikachu Clone: Whoa. NYAN! Pikachu: DIE! Pikachu Clone: You die! You die, Die, DIE, DIE! Pikachu: (dodging the attack) NYAH! Pikachu Clone: I'm goings to zap you! Pee-ka-cheeeew! (rolls over) Pikachu: Okay, that was sad. Let me show you how it's really done. (jumps into the air) MMMMMMMMMMMMRRRRRRAAAAAAHHHHH. PEEEEEEEE-KAAAAAAAAA-CHUUUU! (zaps the clone) Pikachu Clone: (being zapped) YEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGE (tossed into the air) YAAAAAAY!!! (Scene change. The clone is tossed to the side of the Transformers toat.) Pikachu Clone: WHEEEEEE! (hits the toat, then bounces to the side.) I'm okay! Pikachu: HAH! Take that, ya clone! Power Ranger Guy: Hey, what was that for, Pikachu? Pikachu: Power Ranger Guy, let me tell ya this. Please don't ever use that cloning device again. Who knows what the side effects must be? I mean, you saw what that clone was doing. He was just so irritating! Power Ranger Guy: Well, if you really feel that way, I won't use it that much. Pikachu: Alright, thanks. I'm going. Power Ranger Guy: See ya, Pikachu! (Scene change. Pikachu goes back to reading his comic.) Pikachu: Ah, there we go, another issue read. That was awesome. Mario: Well, it's great to see Pikachu back to normal again. Yoshi: Well, it's great to see that everything back to normal! Well, except for the Pikachu Clone. SpongeBob: Yeah, ya said it. (sighs) Ya know? I can't help but wonder what happened to him. (Final scene change. The Pikachu Clone reappears from the side and clings to the toat.) Pikachu Clone: NYAH! DEAH! NYAH. Yous haves not seen the last of me! I warn you! (video ends) Category:Videos Category:2015 Videos Category:Youtube Videos Category:Super Mario Toy Show Category:Super Mario Toy Show Episodes